


The Laying of Plans

by kageygirl



Series: Who Surveils the Surveillance? [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only fair to reward all the effort that Abby gone to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laying of Plans

"We've been hacked."

"By Richardson?" Tim looks over to see Tony's head whip around, confusion and disbelief making him frown. "How does he even know we're here?"

"It's not Richardson. It's..." Tim checks the IP address, blinks, checks it again to make sure it's not being cloned or redirected. "It's Abby."

"Abby?" Tony relaxes a little--which is what makes Tim realize, belatedly, how tense he was--but the frown is still there. "Why wouldn't she just call? Or--it pains me to say this, but I don't actually mean this in a sexual way--ping you?"

"I--don't know." Tim sends a query back to Abby's system, and it comes back idle--just background processes. He debates disabling the active mic and webcam, then decides not to let her know he knows.

Instead he takes the low-tech way out--stands up, walks over to Tony, leans down and whispers in his ear. "I think she just decided our surveillance needed some--surveilling."

Tony looks up and over his shoulder at Tim. "Kinky," he says, in a hushed tone. His eyes sweep up and down Tim briefly, and a smile curls the corner of his mouth. "Want to give her a little something for her troubles?"

Tim feels his cheeks flush. "We-we're on duty," he says, "and--she might not be alone."

"The camera's running, we'll be quick, and Abby's smarter than that," Tony says, abandoning the binoculars on the windowsill and negotiating a slow spin on his stool, a gleam in his eye. "You're not afraid, are you?"

Afraid--no, Tim's not afraid. Apprehensive, nervous, taken aback by the idea of--in front of his ex--in front of Abby... but, "No," he says, crossing his arms, and now Tony's grinning a Cheshire grin.

"I gotcha, baby," Tony murmurs, still grinning. He slides one hand up Tim's thigh to cup the burgeoning heaviness at his groin and slips the other one behind Tim's neck, pulling him into a deep, dirty kiss.

Tim hardly notices he's being backed across the room until the desk chair hits him below the knees.


End file.
